Israel
Israel is a country located in the Levant, and he's the only country to have a Jewish majority in his population. It is surrounded by Egypt, Jordan, Lebanon and Syria. He is slowly getting popular in the fandom, because of the amount of middle eastern countries getting popular. 32 countries do not recognize Israel, which some of those, wants him dead, for what they describe as 'resistance'. Description Appearance Israel is often drawn as a soldier or an orthodox jew, wearing soldier clothes of his army IDF, or a black suit with a top hat, similar to UK's, often having a necklace of David's star, that his dad gave him, that his grandpa gave him. Israel's head is a cube/square, as a matching joke with polandball, because of Jewish physics. If someone asks why Israel is a cube, the proper thing to do is respond with, in all caps: "JEWISH PHYSICS". Israel's head is supposed to represent Judaism, and every other Jewish majority country / city should have a cube or a square head. Personality Israel is known to be a strong, happy, yet greedy character, who always tries to be cheerful no matter what is the situation. He can also be seen as sweet and caring. Although, he isn't afraid to use force, but prefers peace. He can be savage, and is not a total 'owo boy'. Interests Israel is known to be the country that spends most of his time on social media, and has an high interest in religion. he also likes inventing new things, and creating them. Other Symbols The national tree of Israel is an Olive Tree, representing peace. The national sport is football (soccer). Israel also has a national dog, which is the Canaan Dog, and his national bird is a Hoopoe. Flag Meaning Israel's flag design is based off the talit,fringed garment made of white cloth with black or blue stripes, that is traditionally wore by Jews. the David's star resembles the Jewish majority of the country. History Ancient times (Author's note: Israel didn't experience anything from the Ancient times. It was his family, which I named.) Jews used to have an independent Kingdom of Israel, also known as David's kingdom, divided to a dozen of tribes, which were conquered by Ancient Egypt and Ancient Greece. After a time, they became independent again, however split to the brothers Kingdom of Israel and Kingdom of Judah, who had Jerusalem. they both were conquered by SPQR. at 66 AD Jews revolted against SPQR, which ended and failed at 73 AD, and expelled Jews from Judah, which was renamed to Palestina, by SPQR. by 1500, it was conquered by the Ottoman Empire. British Mandate when the British Mandate conquered the Ottoman Empire, he promised to the Jews in 1920 that they will be independent, and can stay in their homeland. Jews immigrated legally and bought land, which the native Arabs that lived there did not like, and the conflict began. Due to the growing amount of anti-semetism and Nazis in Europe, Jews started immigrating to Mandate of Jewish Palestine in even larger number, which pissed off the Arabs, growing the conflict. The Jews tried revolting against the British because they limited the amount of Jews allowed to immigrate, by commiting acts of violence, known as terrorism even though the Jews warned the British. UK finally decided to leave the place to the UN , who in 1948 proposed to split the land to 50/50, which the Jews agreed to in open arms, and declared being an independent nation, at 14th of May, in Jerusalem. - Israel was finally born. Arab-Israeli Wars B U T the native Arab who began calling himself 'Palestine' refuses and the next day Israel was attacked by Syria, Egypt, Lebanon and Jordan , supported by all the Arab league, starting the 1948 Arab-Israeli war, the first war. Against all the odds, the one day old Israel won and conquered all of the land except of the West bank (conquered by Jordan) and Gaza (conquered by Egypt). at 1967, Iraq, Lebanon, Syria, Jordan and Egypt tried conquering Israel but lost within six days, giving the war the name 'Six day war', which in that war Israel conquered all of the Sinai (which belonged to Egypt), and the Golan Heights(Which belonged to Syria). In 1970, Palestine decided to attack Jordan, Israel and Lebanon. In 1973, Israel is attacked again by Lebanon, Jordan, Syria and Egypt, where they lose again. Israel gave the Sinai back to Egypt, in promise to peace, and signed peace with him, at 1979. Israel also signed peace with Jordan at 1944. Modern Day Palestine split to Gaza and West Bank, which one of them, Gaza, is controlled by a terrorist government, Hamas. Israel offered to Palestine to be his own state at 2008, but Palestine rejected it. Israel is currently dealing with terrorist attacks from Hamas, and rockets fired at him almost daily. both Palestine and Israel gave up on trying to solve this conflict, but only to manage it. Geography Israel is a small country of 22,072 km, but has very diverse geography. In the south there are hot desert conditions, but has snow capped mountains in the north. Relationships Family * Jerusalem – Father- My father and capital! I love him, although he's pretty.. complexed. * First Kingdom of Israel / David's Kingdom – Grandfather- I never got to meet him. I was told by my father that he's a strong man, and that he always tried his best. * Second Kingdom of Israel – Uncle- I also never got to meet him. my father doesn't know a lot about him, though, as he grew up with David's, My grandpa. * Palestine – Very complicated brother (opinion on Enemies.) Friends * USA – My best friend! gives me guns and helped me fight in many wars. * Jordan – Although we have fought many wars, we are good friends. We share gas and water, and I smoked with you while declaring peace. super cool. keep it up. * Germany – Thanks for paying me money. I forgive you for the Holocaust. don't you dare do it again... * India – We both fight evil terrorism! Thank you for always being with me, I hope things will be better about Pakistan. * Most European countries support Israel. * Egypt '- you know egypt while our relationship is still new and you still hate me... you are a good friend after all you agreed for the peace treaty Enemies * Third Reich– YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT, YOU DID A GENOCIDE TO 6 MILLION JEWS! BASTARD! DIE, DIE, DIE! * 'Palestine – Ugh, why do countries like him is my brother? I feel a bit guilty though... * Iran – Don't you dare nuke me... * Indonesia – Why support Palestine?! Why not me?! * ISIS – I will never forgive you for what you've done to TEL AVIV! * Most other Arab countries- Why still traumatized by the Arab-Israeli war?! Why do you only recognize Palestine?! Opinions United States of America References ru:Израиль Category:Country Category:Asia Category:Everything Category:Characters Category:Secular Countries